Despedida
by Llanca
Summary: UA. Oneshot. La ambición impulsa a sacrificar lo que más queremos, incluyendo el amor de tu vida... Eso es a lo que ella está dispuesta, todo por cumplir sus objetivos. Serena&Darien. Mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, no sean malos. Please R&R. Contiene Lemon


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Fanfiction llamado Infieles del cual yo soy la autora, originalmente creado para Naruto, y luego adaptado y modificado para SM. Espero haya quedado bien.

Es un Universo alterno, por ende quizás algunas acciones o características de ciertos personajes fueron modificadas. Ejemplo: Serena (No es como la que todos conocemos, es más bien una mujer calculadora, y ambiciosa)

Parejas: Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba.

Categoría: M Por el tema en cuestión.

Género: General.

Advertencia: Contiene lemon.

* * *

**~oO::: Despedida :::Oo~**

**.**

**Ú**ltimo** E**ncuentro

**.**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Solo eran iluminados por los escasos reflejos de las luces provenientes desde afuera. Aquello hacía mejor el momento, más romántico, más cálido y más agradable. Además tenían que pasar desapercibidos, así que el lugar era definitivamente el adecuado.

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin causar el menor ruido y colocó el seguro al instante. Volteó y se encaminó hasta él, que estaba solo a unos metros de distancia.

Se acercó seductoramente a su amante, sin quitar el contacto visual con él. ¡Dios! Le encantaba que la mirara así, con sus ojos azules intenso que lo hacían lucir aún más seductor e interesante. Caminó a paso lento, con un sensual movimiento de caderas, y una sonrisa pícara ella. Sabía que aquellas acciones enloquecían a su hombre.

Con la mano derecha tocó su mejilla, y bajó lentamente sus dedos hasta la línea media clavicular, siguiendo pausadamente el borde del escote de su vestido ajustado, mostrando y tocando lentamente su pecho.

Conocía muy bien al pelinegro, por lo que le gustaba excitarlo de esa manera. Sabía cuales eran las reacciones que él tenía en ese momento, y disfrutaba la penetrante y lasciva mirada de él sobre ella.

A él le encantaba que hiciera eso, que lo sedujera de esa forma, verla tan excitada solo ante la mirada de él, lo estimulaba. Los deseos de acercarse, tocarla, besarla y hacerla suya eran cada vez mayores.

Terminaba su última fumada y lanzó el cigarrillo al piso. Él, que se encontraba sentado sobre una mesa, se bajó tranquilo, como si su tiempo fuera eterno, sin dejar el contacto visual con su rubia. Se acercó hasta que se encontraron.

-No tengo mucho tiempo – susurró la rubia acercando su rostro hasta él, para poder besarlo deseosa.

-No demoraremos mucho – aseguró el joven, tocando con el dorso de su mano, la blanca y tersa mejilla de ella.

Agarró con fuerza la frágil cintura de la muchacha con su otra mano, y la aferró a él, para sentirla junto a su cuerpo. La besó con pasión, con descontrol total. Quería sentir el sabor de ella, su dulce sabor, era único, adictivo y lo extrañaba demasiado… Había esperado mucho para volver a estar a solas con ella y la ansiaba como nunca antes.

-Serena no sabes cuanto te necesito – musitó a escasos milímetros de los labios de ella sintiendo las respiraciones entrecortadas de la joven.

-Darien… - no dijo más. Rodeó el rostro de su amante con ambas manos, fijando sus orbes azules sobre las de él. Ella lo necesitaba también, y lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. Sin más, rodeó con sus pequeñas manos el fuerte cuello de él y lo incitó a que bajará su cabeza para alcanzar su boca, de ahí lo besó una vez más.

Sintió la suave lengua de ella recorrerlo y disfrutar de su boca completamente, cada contacto era celestial y sonreía internamente al saber que él era a la única persona que ella le correspondía de esa manera, estaba seguro de eso... ó al menos eso quería creer.

La rubia seguía en una disputa de lenguas deseosas, con sus ojos cerrados. Dios cuanto había extrañado a Darien, en todo su conjunto, como deseaba estar con él día y noche, mas los objetivos eran primordiales sabía que tenía que sacrificar lo que más amaba para conseguir sus metas y realizar sus sueños. Estaba dispuesta a eso y más.

Sintió la fuerte mano de él, recorrerla por cada curva de su moldeado cuerpo, hasta llegar a su rostro. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla, disfrutando de su tersa piel, en un contacto inocente y cariñoso.

Él descendió lentamente su mano hasta posarse en unos de los firmes pechos cubiertos por aquel revelador vestido, los masajeó suavemente, pero pronto apretó con sus dedos índice y pulgar, su pezón hasta mostrar claros signos de excitación.

Las sensaciones de ese momento eran indescriptibles, el tacto de él sobre ella era increíble. Sentía que la quemaba de a poco. Sentía que ardía y se derretía en cada tacto que él le propiciaba tortuosamente.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, y a lamerlo formando un camino húmedo de sus labios sobre ella, mientras que su mano derecha no paraba de tocar el pecho de la muchacha.

La miró y con su mano izquierda despejó los cabellos desordenados que ocultaban los bellos ojos de su amante. La contempló unos segundos, al igual que ella a él. Y la besó una vez más.

La levantó casi por impulso, ella entrelazó las piernas sobre la cintura de este para mayor firmeza. Caminó con ella en brazos hasta que no sintió más camino. Ella apoyada sobre un muro, desligó sus piernas y se apoyó en la pared. Él la acorraló con sus fuertes brazos y la miró embobado. Los labios enrojecidos e hinchados por la efusividad del beso y el leve rubor sobre sus mejillas la hacían parecer un ángel, su angel.

La rubia correspondiendo la intensa mirada de él, llevó sus manos a su cuello y desató el nudo de su vestido, bajándolo poco a poco ante la atenta mirada lujuriosa de su hombre, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Él bajó su mirada, observó detenidamente cada curva, cada espacio de piel, su rostro, su cuerpo entero… sin duda, ella era perfecta… muy hermosa. La besó desesperado y rápidamente deslizó su lengua por el pálido cuello de la muchacha, para mordisquearlo ligeramente. Descendió hasta que llegó a sus senos y los besó con locura, succionando suavemente sus pezones, mordiéndolos ligeramente, jugando con su lengua formando círculos húmedos y disfrutando plenamente el sabor de su amada.

Sonrió al sentir los placenteros suspiros de la rubia, le gustaba causarle esas sensaciones. Realizó un camino húmedo con su lengua hasta llegar a su cuello una vez más y besarlo con descontrol.

Mientras seguía saboreando el cuerpo de la rubia, tocó su otro pecho con desenfreno y lentamente descendió por la fragil y pequeña cintura, hasta que llegó al contorneado muslo de la muchacha, bajó aún más su mano y levantó el vestido para sentir la tersa piel de ella expuesta sobre sus dedos que parecían quemarse por cada toque.

Subió sus dedos hasta su cadera y bajó lentamente la prenda íntima inferior de la muchacha. La deslizó hacia las rodillas de ella hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos.

Ella con un sutil movimiento, levantó sus pies deshaciéndose rápidamente de las pantaletas que le había quitado su amante y que ya estorbaban sus acciones.

Él continuó masajeando su muslo, al momento que terminaba de besar el blanquecino y suave cuello de ella, y dirigía su boca hasta los hermosos labios carmesí de la ojiazul.

Ella por su parte, jugaba incansablemente con los cabellos del pelinegro; esperando su oportunidad de actuar. Se sentía un tanto frustrada, ya que, no podía delinear el torso del moreno porque tenía puesta su camisa y su saco…

Debía ser breve, por lo que no desesperó, el tiempo era limitado, tanto para ella como para él. No podía darse el tiempo de recorrer con sus finos dedos el marcado cuerpo de él.

El tiempo era oro. Eran las consecuencias de ser infiel, por ende debía guardar sospechas y ser sumamente cuidadosa.

Había llegado el turno de ella, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del muchacho, le dificultó un poco la acción por lo que bufó y realizó una mueca torcida, él al notar el gesto la ayudó gustoso. Bajó los pantalones de su hombre y lentamente empezó a jugar con el borde de la ropa interior del moreno, subiendo un poco por su marcado abdomen, sonriendo seductora y mordiendo su labio inferior sensualmente, provocando ansiedad en él.

Metió su mano bajo los boxeadores del pelinegro, y agarró con fuerza la virilidad excitada. Ascendió y descendió su mano por sobre la rigidez, logrando que él dejara escapar un suspiro ronco, continuó con lo mismo, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Él en un acto salvaje, la apretó contra la pared, la rodeó por la cintura, y la levantó, apoyándola en el frío muro. Ella separó sus piernas dejando expuesta su intimidad. Acto seguido él levantó su vestido para descubrir su anatomía. La besó ansioso y con sus dedos masajeó el núcleo de de ella, haciendo camino con sus dígitos para llegar con ellos hacía su cavidad húmeda, introdujo sus dedos medio e índice, hasta el tercer nudillo, e inmediatamente los sintió impregnarse con la miel de ella, comenzó a embestirla contra su mano, mientras que con su dedo pulgar, palpaba el botón de carne, suavemente haciendo los movimientos circulares para que ella gimiera de placer.

Le encantaba sentir las respiraciones agitadas de ellas, y sus quejidos silenciosos. Además de verla contraerse involuntariamente ante las jugadas manuales de él, lo excitaban más.

-Darien… ¡¡Ahh!! – fue lo único que alcanzó a articular, pues las sensaciones en esa zona la estaban haciendo perder la razón y la poca cordura. Sentía como se le erizaba la piel por cada roce. - _No puedo más…_ - Era cierto, ya no era capaz de soportar más las descargas que se acumulaban en su interior esperando erupcionar, con gran esfuerzo y dominada por el deseo, bajó la prenda inferior que cubría al pelinegro. – Ahora… – le ordenó casi al borde de la locura.

Él asintió y siguió con su juego por unos segundos más. Luego, separó un poco más las piernas de la rubia. Ella tomó su masculinidad con sus finos dedos, y la condujo hacia su cavidad, pero antes de que él la introdujera, masajeó con su miembro su punto más sensible.

-¡Oh Dios!

Continuó con el contacto sobre su punto carnoso, hasta que sintió la tibia y espesa leche de él, salir lentamente. Las preliminares, habían caducado.

No soportando más la sensación palpitante de su masculinidad erguida, la invadió lentamente, sintiendo el extraordinario placer viajar por su sangre aceleradamente.

Comenzó con leves movimientos de cadera sobre ella, para luego aumentar la frecuencia y el ritmo.

Ella correspondía ganosa cada movimiento de él, y virtuosa de su anatomía, le propiciaba placenteras contracciones de sus paredes internas.

-Me - gusta –cua-ndo hac-es e-so… - dijo con voz entrecortada, ya que, los jadeos no lo dejaban hablar fluidamente.

-Graci-as a las cla-ses de yo-ga – respondió la rubia sonriendo y orgullosa de saber que aquellas habilidades volvían loco a su amante.

Siguieron en el acto, con movimientos cada vez más veloces y coordinados. La arremetió con fuerza al muro, casi azotándola por el éxtasis que viajaba en su sistema, haciéndole perder todo lo que le quedaba de auto-control. La embistió una vez más, fusionándose completamente en ella. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su médula espinal erizándole la piel, lo que aumentaba cada vez que la arremetía con más euforia.

-¡Oh Dios… D-Darien! – se quejó ella, satisfactoriamente. Daba por hecho, que ese era el sonido más sexy que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Profundizó más su hombría en su interior, hasta que sintió sus músculos contraerse cada vez más. Siguió arremetiéndola mientras cerraba sus ojos, y con todas sus fuerzas trataba de satisfacer la necesidad de ambos cuerpos.

Abrió sus ojos azules, y miró el rostro de ella, perlado de infinitas gotitas de sudor, adornando su cuerpo escultural, haciendo ver más hermosa para él.

Se movió más, y más, y más, y más, y más, y más, y más, hasta que ya no aguantó más, hasta que ya no pudo controlar la llegada del clímax.

-¡Ahhh! – ahogó ella un gritó en su cuello.

Sintió miles de descargas por su cuerpo estremeciéndolo, descargas que se disipaban por sus poros implorando libertad. La arremetió una última vez, y descargó toda su lujuria en el interior de ella.

Besó sus labios tiernamente, y luego la abrazó. Sintió el corazón de ella latiendo a mil por hora en la misma sincronización que el suyo.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Él la bajó lentamente, retirándose con sumo cuidado y le besó la frente, respirando jadeante.

La rubia se apoyó contra el muro, esperando recuperar energías, sus piernas temblaban por aquel orgásmico momento. Debía esperar un momento para obtener fuerzas, no era capaz de dar un sólo paso.

Él por su parte, subió las prendas que la rubia le había bajado, acomodándose sus ropas tranquilamente.

Solo había silencio, ella miraba paciente como el se vestía tan pasivo como siempre… Deseaba poder estar así de tranquila, pero no podía, primero por su recién terminado acto sexual y segundo por sus emociones. Comenzó a acomodar su vestido, atando la parte superior a su cuello y deslizando sus manos por su cadera para acomodar y alisar la parte inferior.

-Mis pantaletas… - susurró. Las diviso por ahí cerca y las buscó. Colocándoselas rápidamente.

El azabache que ya había terminado su tarea, se apoyó en una mesa, con brazos cruzados y cerró sus ojos, suspirando ruidosamente.

La rubia notó la actitud de él, mas no le prestó importancia. Se acercó al moreno, colocó ambas manos sobre el cuello de él, entrelazándolas y lo besó…

Él correspondió a la muchacha, y sintió lo que más temía. Aquel dulce, suave y profundo beso no era como los demás… Era un beso de despedida, no uno ordinario, sino que uno definitivo.

Se separó del muchacho, y aún con los ojos cerrados le susurró con pesar cerca de su oído – Lo siento. – apartó sus manos del cuello de él, volteó y se dispuso a salir de aquella oscura bodega.

Eso aseguraba lo que intuía, ella ya no volvería a estar con él… Era su despedida. Él no dijo nada, pese a que la amaba infinitamente, sabía que ella debía seguir su camino al igual que él.

Sintió impotencia, apretó con fuerza sus puños y por un momento quiso mandar todo por la borda, para poder estar con ella, pero la razón pudo más, y no hizo nada, ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós, simplemente dejó que se fuera… Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, dejando los sentimientos encerrados dentro de su corazón.

Miles de emociones se apoderaron de ella, el saber que él no dijo nada la entristeció, pensó por un breve momento dejar todo si se lo pedía, pero no escuchó nada por parte de él. Sin duda, lo amaba y mucho. Hizo caso omiso a sus sentimientos y se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente para no flaquear – _Tengo planes y ambiciones… Y definitivamente Darien no está en ellos_. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas amenazaban insistentemente en salir, pero con fuerza de voluntad y orgullo, continúo su camino saliendo de aquel lugar, aguantando las ganas de llorar, dejando al pelinegro de hermosos ojos azules confundido y con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Se dirigió inmediatamente donde su prometido, lo observó y caminó hacia allá.

El joven al notar la presencia de la rubia sonrió aliviado.

-¿Donde estabas bombón? – preguntó preocupado mientras la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla. - Estás agitada...

-Fui al vehículo a buscar algo y me vine corriendo... – mintió y sonrió tierna, ocultando descaradamente su infidelidad. – Debí avisarte – trató de disculparse.

-No te preo… - no alcanzó a terminar, porque fue interrumpido por una ruidosa rubia inoportuna que lo apartó de su novia, seguida por una castaña de alta coleta y una peliazul que lucía algo avergonzada.

-¡¡Muéstrame el anillo!! – ordenó la rubia curiosa.

-Miren... Muéranse de envidia. – les dijo sonriente mostrando su hermosa sortija de compromiso.

-Es preciosa – dijeron todas unísono admirando cada parte del deslumbrante anillo.

-Sí es preciosa – agregó una morena de larga cabellera que se acercaba a ellas tomando la mano de la ojiazul, para observar detalladamente la sortija. – Debe ser carísimo.-

-Tiene buen futuro con Seiya – aseguró un moreno de ojos azules oscuros con tono sarcástico y serio que aparecía de entre la gente y se situaba al lado de Rei, tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Ella se lo merece… Eso y mucho más – reconoció el prometido que cogía por la cintura a Serena. Ella tan solo sonrió.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos Darien? – preguntó soñadora y con brillo en los ojos la morena de largo cabello.

_-Cuando pueda olvidarla…_– pensó. Sintió un codazo de la morena en busca de una respuesta inmediata - Pronto... – eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Dirigió su mirada a Serena que lo miraba de reojo entristecida.

-¿Vamos mi vida? – preguntó Seiya, abrazando a su amada rubia.

-Vamos – respondió al instante, besando a su futuro marido apasionadamente provocando celos a Darien que ni se inmutó, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que, sentía miles de punzadas en el corazón, combinados con la frustración de no seguir con su amor verdadero.

-Adiós a todos. – Se despidieron de los presentes y se retiraron. Serena volteó a ver a su ahora ex amante que la miraba sin expresión alguna, sabía que aunque él no demostrara nada, la necesitaba, pues hace pocos minutos se lo había dicho. Le sonrió y le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo y se fue con su futuro marido.

-¡¡Darien!! – reprochó la morena, al sentir que el azabache le apretaba fuertemente la mano.

-Lo siento – le soltó la mano de la muchacha rápidamente y la besó como gesto de disculpa.

Siguió con la mirada por donde se retiraba la ojiazul y suspiró resignado.

_-Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito… No sabes cuanto te extrañaré… -_ sin más fijó su mirada en Rei y la abrazó, tratando de reconfortar con ella todo lo que acababa de perder, aquel pedazo de amor que su amada se había robado, aquel trozo de alma que estaría siempre con ella y lo hacía sufrir como nunca antes, aquel trozo de vida que Serena le había arrebatado con el tiempo… Aquel sentimiento que lo mataba de a poco y le desgarraba el corazón cuando la silueta de la rubia desaparecía entre la multitud.

* * *

.

**...::: FIN :::...**

.

**

* * *

  
**

¿Qué les pareció? Ojala haya sido del agrado de ustedes, lectores.

No pude editarlo muy bien, pues tenía poco tiempo, así que perdonen las faltas de ortografía y demases.

Esperando tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Haganmelo saber con un Review, ¿si? ¡¡Hasta pronto!!


End file.
